Long Distance
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Gail and Holly try to power through their long distance relationship. Meanwhile, Gail struggles with her emotions as she prepares to adopt Sophie and make sure she's their little girl.


**I don't own Rookie Blue and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>Saying goodbye to Holly – not for good because they promised each other they'd call and visit whenever they could – was one of the hardest things Gail ever had to do. She teared up despite her wishes against it. "I love you and we are going to see each other soon."<p>

"I love you too, Gail, and I hope you're able to take care of our little girl while I'm gone." They had a long talk a few days earlier, where they decided that Holly would take the job in San Francisco while Gail would stay back here and try to adopt Sophie. They would figure out their next step once the adoption was finalized (if that happened – neither was entirely sure it would yet).

So Gail tried to pick herself back up and pretend to be strong for the little girl she hoped she could call her daughter. "You haven't met her yet but you're going to love Holly. She wants to be your mama too," she told Sophie one night a few weeks later.

Sophie looked up at her in amazement. "Really? You both want to be my mom?" The little girl had never once seen this coming.

She nodded. "Really. You're important to both of us, and we want you to know that you have a home. She's in San Francisco now but we are going to meet up soon. I'm not sure when but it's going to happen. I want to spend the rest of my life with Holly, Soph. I should have told her this but it's cheesy and romantic and so not me but she's the love of my life, the woman I plan to marry as soon as possible." Holly would probably laugh in her face but Gail didn't care at the moment. She sighed wistfully.

"I hope you get to be my moms. You make me feel safe," Sophie admitted.

Gail bit her lip to prevent the emerging sob. "I'm glad I feel that way for you. The fact that you feel safe is something I hope you always get to experience."

But Sophie left that night – Gail wasn't quite her guardian – and she cried herself to sleep because she missed the two most important women in her life. She needed to see Holly again. Skype conversations weren't cutting it anymore. Unbeknownst to her, Holly felt the exact same way but she was determined to ride out this new job because it was an opportunity she couldn't pass up.

When the news came that Gail could take Sophie home – the adoption wasn't finalized yet but they were well on their way towards making it happen – the first person she informed was Holly. The squeal that ensued had her pulling the phone away from ear. "This is great, Gail! We have to celebrate in some way. Maybe I'll come up back for the weekend?"

"The plane ticket's going to be expensive and I don't want to tear you away from your work. We'll see each other soon. Don't give up hope, Holly."

"I should be telling you that but I can tell that Sophie's changed you for the better. You don't give up hope either. Now put Sophie on the phone so I can talk to our daughter."

Gail laughed and handed the phone over. She was thrilled Sophie and Holly had been able to bond over Skype and thanked everyone for its existence. She knew it wouldn't always be easy but so far, she loved the hell out of this motherhood thing. Maybe she'd have to broach the subject of a baby with Holly soon and she stopped in her tracks when she realized the thought didn't scare her shitless anymore. She actually wanted more than one kid with the woman she loved. "You enjoy your talk with Mama?" Gail questioned after Sophie hung up the phone.

The little girl nodded. "She promised she'd send me one of her favorite books the next time she gets the chance. She's really great, Mom."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Now get in your pajamas because it's bedtime." Sometimes she had a hard time believing this was her life now but Gail had found true happiness (well, she would if she was actually in the same room/country with Holly but she wasn't going to worry about that now). Long distance relationships fucking sucked but she understood now why most people were willing to go the distance. It was all worth it in the end.

Work wasn't as important as it had been before Holly and Sophie came along but Gail threw herself into the job so she could keep others safe. Unlike all those other times, she tried her best to ensure that she didn't get hurt so Sophie would never have to worry about losing someone else she loved. She couldn't do that to her daughter again. And life both slowed down without Holly and sped up with Sophie. It was an interesting dichotomy.

Two days later, Gail got the surprise of her life when there was a knock on the door. Nobody had told her they were coming over so she was at a loss as to who it was. "Sophie, you don't have to come over here over time the door is knocked on," she told her with a fond exasperation.

Sophie shrugged. "I want to."

Gail narrowed her eyes at her daughter suspiciously. Something was up but she wasn't sure why. And she got her answer when she opened the door to Holly – and a shitload of suitcases. She blinked her eyes in surprise. "What?"

"Surprise! I couldn't be apart from you and our daughter anymore. I just couldn't. The job in San Francisco was nice but you and Sophie mean the world to me. I missed you both too much to be that far away. And so I told Sophie what I planned – she was definitely in agreement about seeing her mama in person – and found a new job here. I'm back permanently because I love you, Holly, and I want to marry you." When Holly actually produced a ring, Gail gasped in shock. "Gail Peck, will you marry me?"

She was so stunned she couldn't speak so Gail only nodded. She laughed as Holly slid the ring on her finger and Sophie squealed. "You've just made me the happiest woman alive right now."

"Right back at you. Can I come in now? I probably shouldn't have proposed in the doorway." But her grin definitely gave away the joke.

Sophie's adoption was finalized six months later and she was the only witness when her mothers married each other in a small ceremony just days later. And within a six month time period, Holly was expecting the couple's second child.

Life didn't always work out for Gail Peck-Stewart but the tide had finally changed and she rolled with it because she was the happiest she had ever been.


End file.
